battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
This Episode Is About Basketball
*Death P.A.C.T. |loser = *Beep |previous = Questions Answered |next = Enter the Exit |youtube = ukj5Rnr-nX8 |cake = Regular Cake/Strawberry Cake |transcript = This_Episode_Is_About_Basketball/Transcript|recommended = Recommended_Characters/BFB_9|airdate = April 6, 2018}} "This Episode Is About Basketball" is the 9th episode of Battle for BFDI and the 40th episode overall of the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series. It was released on April 6, 2018. Plot Cold open Marker asks Stapy to play "Eat the Dirt" with him. Stapy instantly agrees, but after realizing what Marker said, he backs out and decides not to play. Coiny enters the scene and serves Marker dirt cake on a plate, which causes the intro to start because he raised his hand like Four and others did. Before Cake at Stake Clock is ticking when suddenly he rings like he has done in the previous episode. Dora follows along with by saying "Da" repeatedly. Donut groans at the sound of this and covers his ears. Stapy proceeds to ask Donut if it meant it was time for Cake at Stake, but Donut interrupts him rudely, finishing his sentence. Cake at Stake While Donut is hosting Cake at Stake, Gelatin and Lightning are attempting to steal the "swollen fries" that Gelatin saw in Fries at the beginning of "Questions Answered", Donut then notices Gelatin, and he panics. Gelatin bites the yellowed fries but they scream. They turn out to be X. X tells them that he ran away when he and Four were being multiplied by zero (Donut). He hid in various places, like under the basket that The Losers used in "Four Goes Too Far" and the jawbreaker fragment Ruby was playing with in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Upon seeing that X is present, Donut gives X the responsibility of doing Cake at Stake. However, X reads the votes backwards, saying that Stapy was eliminated first. Stapy asks Puffball to make sure Foldy and Bell get their cakes, and he leaves. X then realizes he read the votes backwards, and Eraser believes this is an April Fools joke, but X says that he didn't mean to read them that way. Cloudy comforts him, saying that everyone makes mistakes. Puffball then breaks Stapy's promise and eats Foldy and Bell's cakes. Nickel asks Puffball to save some for him, and thanks her when she spits cake out. The challenge Donut is about to announce the ninth contest when suddenly X interrupts him and asks if he could choose the contest. Donut agrees, but then X experiences difficulties when coming up with the challenge. Book tries to assure him about something, but he interrupts her and says that he can do it. When he looks around and sees baskets and balls, he decides that the challenge should be basketball. Basketball comes over to X, having heard her name, but X says that he did not call her. He proceeds to build the challenge area. Barf Bag asks X if he could clarify what the challenge actually is, and then X says the challenge was to press the team buzzers used in the previous episode by weighing down the baskets. As soon as the challenge starts, Blocky throws Basketball and Tennis Ball in the basket to weigh it down and lower it, just like Tennis Ball's trebuchet did in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", causing A Better Name Than That to be safe. X looks upon this questionably, but accepts it after Blocky explains that he did throw "balls" into the basket, prompting a negative reaction from the others (and Barf Bag). Meanwhile, Book and Teardrop of don’t have any luck throwing the balls. Gaty, annoyed, wishes that there was someone who specialized in throwing. Firey throws a ball, only to drop it. Coiny picks it up and throws it. He misses and hits Cloudy's window again, and the recommended characters for this episode. Woody attempts to throw a ball but is too scared to do so. Nickel says that his team should give up. Cloudy tries to convince David to throw, since he and Woody are the only ones on Beep with arms. David refuses. Yellow Face tells Marker to play "Toss the Balls." Marker agrees then digs a hole while throwing balls into the basket, weighing it down and pressing the buzzer, thus winning for Free Food. Fries tells Marker to stop. Meanwhile, Gelatin is about to tell Team Ice Cube! they should use Bomby to do something, but Donut, Firey Jr., Spongy and Barf Bag glare at him, making Gelatin nervous. He reiterates, saying that Bomby should throw the balls into the basket. Donut sarcastically agrees, but Barf Bag points out that Gelatin was correct. Snowball throws a ball at the propeller of iance's basket, making it malfunction and dropping onto the buzzer. X gets suspicious, but he becomes scared when Snowball gets angry. This makes iance safe. Meanwhile, Death P.A.C.T. is telling Tree to throw, even though he's stuck inside Bottle. Tree fails to throw the ball. Pie tells her team they're forgetting "something". Pen promptly throws a bunch of balls into Black Hole. X announces that TIC, The Losers!, and are safe, leaving it to Death P.A.C.T. and Beep. Cloudy encourages Woody to throw, which he does. However, Death P.A.C.T. - Pen, Pillow and Pie - had thrown a bunch of balls into the basket, causing them to be safe. Nickel asks if they were supposed to throw more than one ball. X says that he should pay more attention, but Nickel says that X wasn't very clear. Voting The normal voting card shows up smaller due to the lack of players on Beep's team, only the music is playing until Donut reminding X to say the voting lines. X then continues to say it and asks if it was good, and Donut proceeds to assure him that it was. Stinger Donut walks past X, telling him that he did a “good job” with hosting the contest. X then puts on a tiny smile on his face, looking at his hand. Votes 22,340 votes were cast. (+102) (+0.46%) Rankings * 1st: ABNTT * 2nd: Free Food * 3rd: iance * 4th: TIC * 5th: The Losers * 6th: * 7th: Death P.A.C.T. * 8th: Beep (lost) Strategies Credits * Written by: ** Satomi Hinatsu ** Kenzie Bryant * Animators: ** Satomi Hinatsu ** Kenzie Bryant ** Caedmon Johnson * Video Editing: Satomi Hinatsu * Audio Editing: ** Satomi Hinatsu ** Amor Boretto ** Maroue Reus * Music by: Michael Huang * Additional Character Art: ** TopHatTheHat ** TheEpicJames Cast * Michael Huang as Donut, Snowball, Coiny, Cloudy, Puffball, Eraser, Blocky, Pen, Firey, Book, Fries and Yellow Face * Cary Huang as X, Tennis Ball and Marker * Satomi Hinatsu as Bottle, Gaty and Basketball * Kenzie Bryant as Barf Bag * Sam Lee as Pie and Stapy * Cindy Jiang as Pillow * Adam Katz as Nickel * Graham Taylor as Gelatin * Thomas Chick as Tree Characters who did not have any lines were not included. For a full list of voices, see Credits. Trivia *Before the official thumbnail was released, the original thumbnail featured the second-most contestants, after "Four Goes Too Far". *The credits for this episode were unique in these ways: **This is Kenzie Bryant's first animation credit. **This is the first episode to have a 4 week delay **The credits now have new "Audio" and "Editing" sections. **This is the third episode not written by Cary Huang. **This is the second episode written by Kenzie Bryant. **This is the first episode to be written by Satomi Hinatsu, but not Cary or Michael Huang. **This is the first episode not animated by Michael Huang. **This is the first episode where neither of the Huang Twins had any involvement in outside of the music and voice acting. *This is the first time a contestant has been eliminated before announcing all the votes. *This is the first episode in BFB so far that was released 4 weeks after the last episode. *For the first time, Cary Huang (voice actor of X) says 's name, making him the 3rd voice actor to do so, following Michael (as Four, Blocky, and Book) and Satomi (as Saw and Basketball). *Coiny raises his hand in this episode to start the intro. This makes him the first person on The Losers to do so. *This is the first time in BFB that a team has lost three times. *This is the fifth episode to have a character's name in the title, following "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", "Getting Teardrop to Talk", "Fortunate Ben", and "Four Goes Too Far". **However, it wasn't literally about Basketball. It was about X's baskets and balls, being the first episode in this category to not literally be named after that contestant. *This is the shortest BFB episode so far, clocking in at 7 minutes. **The shortest before this was "Lick Your Way to Freedom". **This is also the first BFB episode to be under 10 minutes. *With Stapy eliminated, Foldy is the only remaining BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! contestant and the only newbie still on the show now. *This episode is the 6th episode in a row to have a thumbnail that does not feature contestants from the losing team. *None of the dead contestants were recovered during this episode. * Free Food's first elimination is similar to Death P.A.C.T.'s. **Both have the only original contestants that were in the Squishy Cherries and never competed in BFDIA. **Every contestant also received over 1,000 votes. **A newbie was eliminated. *The music of the intro can be heard during Death P.A.C.T's scene throwing their balls. **This is the first time that the track can be heard in any portion rather than the intro in any episode. *This is the first time The Moon was visible during the day. * This is the fourth time in a row a male is eliminated. * This is the first time A Better Name Than That placed 1st. * This is the second time an episode had the word "episode" in it, following "Today's Very Special Episode". * This is the first time where Stapy uses another mode to move other than leaping, which is flipping his top part and then his bottom part. * This is the smallest vote increase in BFB (0.46%), not counting decreases. *This is the first episode of BFB where Golf Ball has no lines. ** This means that the only contestants that have spoken in every episode up to BFB 9 are Donut, Pen, and Book. * This is the second time someone is eliminated but isn't forced somewhere, the first being Roboty in "Four Goes Too Far". * The sound used when Donut picked up X and placed him as the host was the same as the Windows XP balloon sound. * This is the first episode since "Lick Your Way to Freedom" where Lollipop hasn’t had a speaking role. *The following characters do not appear: TV, Balloony, Taco, Remote, Bell, Foldy, Bubble, Flower, Match, Ruby, Naily, Cake and Eggy. ** To add to this, Golf Ball, Lollipop, Black Hole, Robot Flower, Pin, Rocky, Fanny, Woody, Ice Cube, Lightning, Firey Jr., Grassy, Bomby, Needle, Spongy and Clock have no lines. *This is the first episode where Swappy is not recommended. **The recommended character replacing him, Randomizer, got a shoutout, as well as his recommender, from Cary. Continuity references *Before the elimination at the beginning of the episode, when Dora was saying "da, da, da, da" in sync with "tick, tock, tick, tock" before the Cake at Stake starts, is a reference to "Questions Answered". *Firey can't throw a ball to the basket similar to "Getting Teardrop to Talk" where Firey can't throw the blueberry seeds. **This is also similar to that episode, when Snowball accidentally throws blueberry seeds at Cloudy's window, breaking it. *Marker tossed the dirt after tossing the balls into the basket. **When tossing the dirt he digs into a hole, and Fries tells him he can stop now. This is possibly a reference to "Get Digging" where Fries tells the contestants who are all digging deep holes that they could stop. *Coiny has a dirt cake, which is from BFDI 4. He offers Marker to eat it. *Gaty wished there was someone who specialized in throwing. She could be referring to Taco. If that's the case, it could be referencing how Taco made a throw to Cloudy's pot in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". *Nickel says that his team should give up, possibly referencing him saying the same thing in "No More Snow". *Woody hesitates to throw a ball while members on his team encourages him to just like on Total Firey Island/Book 4: Elimination Volleyball!. *When Coiny's ball breaks Cloudy's window again, Pin's blueberry seeds from "Getting Teardrop to Talk" can be seen breaking out of its pot as a bush. *Changes to characters from past episodes are still present: **Bomby is still half-exploded since "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". **Cloudy is still taped from "Fortunate Ben". **Saw is still missing her handle since "Getting Teardrop to Talk". **The members of Beep (except Balloony) are still orange since "Four Goes Too Far". **Woody is still dented since "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". **Tree and a fortune cookie are still in Bottle since "Fortunate Ben" and "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". **Remote, Balloony, Bell, Naily, Taco, and Foldy are still dead since "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Goofs/Errors * X appears to have shrunken to a smaller size compared to previous episodes, even appearing much smaller than Blocky. ** It is unknown whether this is intentional or not. * Book and Puffball's voices seem to be lower-pitched than in previous episodes. ** However, since Puffball "sings", it could be that her voice is on a lower octave. * Only Yellow Face and Puffball can be heard when X asks if the regular cake is ok, despite everyone opening their mouths. * Clock's hour hand is layered over his eye. * At 1:35, Ruby's arms are missing. * Around 6:28 to 6:29, X's mouth turns gray. * At 2:00, X's eyes flash yellow for one frame. * At 3:36, the injured side of Bomby's body is opposite the side with his fuse when he appears in the bottom right corner. However, the bandages and fuse are on the same side of his body at 5:06. * Choo Choo the Train wasn't hit with a ball when the recommended characters were shown. * At 5:24, Pillow's microphone popped when saying "pull". Soundtrack es:BFB_9 fr:Cet épisode concerne le Basketball zh:这一集是关于篮球的 he:פרק_זה_הוא_על_כדורסל it:BFB_9 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Episodes